The Lady Doctor
by ChibiAyane
Summary: Doctor/Master Slash (Not PWP but the plot is a bit vague. It gets a bit gorey. Gender Bender, MPREG later on. Major Doctor whump.) The Master is trying to rebuild the Time Lord race. There's only one way to do that and the Doctor isn't going to make it easy and only gets worse when he's hormonal.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This chapter is very mild compared to what's coming up. Fair warning: If you don't like slashy, explicit fics, then don't read this. (Doctor/Master)

x Prologue

The Master addressed the cameras and told all of Earth that the world was ending. The Doctor begged him to stop and think, to no avail, while Jack lay dead on the floor.

"Excuse me a moment. Some personal business to attend to," the Master said to the cameras.

"Master, please just listen to me," the Doctor said.

"Oh, how to shut him up?" the Master said, mimicking talkativeness with his hand.

"Oh! I know!" the Master sang.

The Master jumped down the steps and grabbed the Doctor's hair in his left hand and balled his right hand into a fist. With a big feral grin, he punched the Doctor in the throat with all of his Time Lord super strength and effectively crushed the Doctor's windpipe, silencing his pleas to beautifully pained wheezes.

The Doctor fell to the floor gasping and spitting up blood with his hands over his throat. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

It won't kill him, of course. He's a Time Lord. And with his Time Lord physiology, he'll heal from it fast enough. Though, that doesn't matter.

The Master has plans to make the Doctor "all better" later on.

It was at this point that the Doctor was thankful for his respiratory bypass system. He couldn't really breathe at all and he was starting to get frantic until it finally kicked in.

Jack woke up with his usual loud breath and witnessed the assault on his best friend. He grabbed Martha before she could run to the Doctor.

"We can't stop him. Go!" He handed her his Vortex Manipulator. She nodded and went to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Martha yells, as she rushed to his side and started assessing the damage to his throat.

It was completely crushed. There was barely enough space for air to pass through. She didn't know how he was still alive, much less breathing.

"Oh, my god!" She whispered as she started crying.

"Aw! She's a would-be Doctor!" coos the Master, as he giggled and turned to activate his Paradox Machine, with fitting music. Of course.

The Doctor might not have been able to talk, but he could whisper. So, he whispered his plan to Martha as she cried, overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

When the Doctor told her to go, she stood and took one last look at her family before she vanished to the Earth, to begin her quest for her Doctor.

The Master was a little irked that he forgot about Handsome Jack's little wrist band, that allowed Martha Jones to get away. But he didn't really care, probably the Doctor's last ditch effort to save one of his little pets. Oh well.

For now, he let the Doctor writhe on the floor and killed the Freak one more time while he let his spheres loose on the unprepared planet below.

He turned to listen to their glee for murder. Smiling, he then turned to his human wife, Lucy, and kissed her deeply and a little messily, with a growl in his throat. Conquering planets and decimating their inhabitants always makes him a little horny.

After he finished a few technicalities, the Master left his little Toclafane to their work. And while he waited for them to finish their current orders, he decided to start his wonderful plans for the beginnings of New Gallifrey.

While, on Gallifrey, Time Lords were loomed into existence, the Master didn't have the technology to do that just yet.

But there was one way to start a new generation of Time Lords right now, today, with the Doctor.

The Master jumped down the steps again and stood over the Doctor with a smile as he laid there still wheezing in pain and unable to speak.

"So, Doctor...," the Master began. He grinned wider. "I have a few ideas to share with you."

The Doctor just looked at him with as much pained anger as he could muster.

The Master giggled at the look on his face. "Oh, alright. I'll just get right to the point, shall I?"

He crouched down to better look the Doctor in the eye, the better to see his, most likely, magnificent reaction. "How would you like to be a Mommy?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: And the nudity starts. This chapter is mostly just funny. Next chapter gets better.

x Chapter 1

The look of horror and confusion on the Doctor's face was priceless as he gagged and gasped his even more profound disbelief. The Master couldn't have smiled any wider. The sight of the Doctor, helpless and at his mercy, was so intoxicating even the drums seemed to have giggled.

The Master laughed and stood. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun tonight! Well. I am, anyway," he smiled a Cheshire-like grin.

The Master ordered his guards to throw Jack into a cell in the bowels of the Valiant.

He grabbed a set of handcuffs and cuffed the Doctor's hands behind his back and dragged the struggling Doctor, himself, to his rather posh rooms on the sky ship.

Lucy followed him close behind with a bit of a dull look on her face.

The Master burst into his bedroom and bodily threw the Doctor, face first, onto the white silk sheets of his king-size, four poster bed. He immediately started stripping himself of his suit, giddy with anticipation.

"This is going to be so much fun!" the Master sang to himself.

"Lucy, dear. Help the Doctor out with his clothes," The Master ordered with his, still, feral grin.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

The Master glared at her with murder in his eyes for her question.

She gave a little squeak and shrank back a little with fear. She started forward, with a frown, and did as she was told.

When the Doctor rolled over to see where the Master was, because he wanted him in his line of sight at all times, so he could see what was coming, Lucy started taking his shoes and socks off. The Doctor gasped a breathy and soundless "No!" and started to struggle a little, pulling his feet away.

He didn't struggle too hard because he didn't want to hurt poor Lucy. He knew that the Master was going to take over, eventually. She was taking too long and the Master has no patience and a temper the size of the Medusa Cascade.

The Doctor had a fairly good idea of what the Master had in mind and was not going to make this easy for him at all. He was going to fight him with everything he had. He liked his body the way it was, dammit. And, NO, he did NOT want to be a Mommy!

Five minutes passed and Lucy was getting almost nowhere with stripping the Doctor. She managed to get his shoes off and his long coat down around his wrists but the Doctor kept wriggling and rolling away from her as she tried over and over again to get at his belt.

The Master, now down to just his trousers, stood there staring and smiled at the Doctor's feeble attempts to thwart her and at Lucy's overly gentle and unsure approach. The Master rolled his eyes and shoved Lucy, roughly, out of the way.

As arousing as it was, watching his wife fighting and straddling his long time Best Enemy, this was taking far too long for his liking. He kneeled on the bed and without warning, he back handed the Doctor hard enough to split his lip. The Doctor's shocked face only made the Master grin wider, if that's even possible.

"Behave! Or I'll bring the Freak in so he can watch me fuck you senseless. After I make you watch me skin his face off," the Master states with his murderously dark grin.

The Doctor's eyes widened with anger and he tried to yell at the Master but a strangled "You..!" and coughing and gasping was all he could get out.

The Master laughed at his attempt to retort and his discomfort.

The Master turned and smacked Lucy for failing to do as she was told and left a rising, angry bruise.

Lucy gasped in shock and confusion. Before today, her Harry was so gentle with her. He never hit her before. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him in disbelief.

"I was going to let you have fun with us but since you seem too inept to even remove a man's trousers, you can just sit over there and watch for now," he indicated the black, leather reading chair in the corner and smirked. "But, still, remove your clothes as well."

She didn't argue. She didn't want to get slapped again. She did remove her clothes, however, and headed for the chair but she didn't like where this was going. She sat down and started letting down her up-do whilst she warily watched her rapidly changing husband.

The Master turned back to the Doctor with his ever present grin and tilted his head to the side and stared at him.

The Doctor stared, defiantly, back.

"I kinda like this regeneration of yours," the Master mused and then smirked. "It's a pity I only get to screw it once."

The Doctor's eyes darkened with contempt. He swallowed around the pain of his trachea, still unable to speak.

It was driving him mad. The Doctor loved to talk and now he couldn't even whimper to defend himself. On top of that, his long coat was stuck underneath him and made it very difficult for him to even scoot away.

With a hungry growl, the Master lunged forward and ripped the Doctors shirt and jacket open and sent buttons flying everywhere. He pulled them down to tangle around his bound hands, leaving his tie. He then tore his trousers and pants off in one go and flung them behind him, onto the floor.

The Master got a good look at the Doctor's body and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I take that back. I love this regeneration of yours," the Master corrected and licked his lips.

The Doctor gulped, filling with dread.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Starts to get racy. Some blood but not much. This one's a bit short too.

x Chapter 2

The Master was already feeling pretty frisky, after taking over the Earth and then stripping the Doctor of his dignity. But the look of disdain that the Doctor gave him, made him shiver and the building excitement went straight to his groin.

He finally had the Doctor where he wanted him for so long; in his bed with no way of escaping. He smirked at that thought and stared hungrily at the Doctor's wriggling form in front of him.

The Doctor watched the Master's face, watched as the insanity grew his eyes. He knew that what the Master wanted to do wouldn't be pleasant.

The Doctor tried to get away from the Master, even just a little bit. He felt like a turtle, stuck on his back, with his hands behind him and useless. He tried to wriggle away, like a worm, and of course, didn't really get anywhere. He steadily got more annoyed at his helpless situation.

Lucy just sat there. She watched with her brow furrowed. Her husband was eyeing another man like he was some kind of delicacy. She couldn't blame him. The Doctor was rather hot, for an alien.

But that was just a fleeting thought in her mind. Her head was filled with other, more displeasing thoughts, as well as the pain in her cheek. She thought about her Harry, wondered where he went and who this man was in front of her. A man who scared her so, that she thought it best not to retaliate for the slap he gave her. As much as she wanted to slap him in return, something told her it would only get her killed.

So, she made a mental note to cold shoulder his future sexual advances as much as possible.

The Master finally had the most powerful being in the universe in his possession, to do whatever he wanted with.

That thought alone was enough to snap whatever patience he may have had left.

The Master threw himself on top of the Doctor and assaulted his lips with a bruising, possessive kiss. The only thought in his head was "Mine!" The Doctor's eyes widened, yet again and he tried to turn his head away but the Master just grabbed his face in his hands and held him still. He forced his way passed the Doctor's lips, invaded his mouth with his tongue and hungrily tried to map it out.

He didn't get very far with that venture as the Doctor decided to bite down, hard, as soon as his tongue got passed his lips.

"AAH!" The Master yelled and pulled away but still held the Doctor's face with his hands.

The Doctor put as much contempt and disgust on his face as he possibly could, even with his lips all red and swollen.

The Master tasted blood and smiled. "Two can play at that game," and the Master grabbed the Doctor's hair, yanked his head to the side and bit the side of the Doctor's neck hard enough to draw blood as well.

All the Doctor could do was squeak in protest and wriggle a little more.

"Oh, Doctor. You look so lovely...you look even better when you're bleeding," the Master breathed, his glint of insanity grew ever more prominent in his eyes.

The Doctor found himself to be genuinely scared of the Master at that.

The Doctor could feel the Master's growing hardness against his leg and he paled over, whilst the hair on the back of his neck prickled.

Could this day have gotten any worse? He regretted thinking this later, of course. With the Master, things could always get worse. And they did.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter isn't real bad, it's just funny.

x Chapter 3

The Master licked at the Doctor's blood and tasted the artron energy in it. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure.

"Exquisite!" the Master slurred, like he had tasted a fine wine.

The Master placed his fingers on the Doctor's temples, at the telepathic pressure points and tried to force his way into the Doctor's head. But he ran headlong into a barrier and was thrown back out.

The Master just sighed heavily.

"I will get in there sooner or later, Doctor," he smiled.

His hands traveled down the Doctor's body and caressed and groped while he left a line of wet, bloody kisses down the Doctor's neck and over his clavicle.

The Doctor still struggled to try and get out from under the Master.

While the Master paid close attention to the Doctor's left nipple. The Doctor squirmed a little more and felt something slip from his jacket pocket and into his hand.

He stopped squirming from surprise. He had forgotten that he still had his jacket underneath him because his hands and arms went numb from his own weight pressing them into the mattress. He almost smiled but steeled his face into a look of utter disgust instead.

He has always been rather good at acting, although, there was really no call to act.

He really was disgusted.

The Master started groping his hands down the Doctor's body a little more restlessly. In his growing excitement he was breathing heavily. Lust in his eyes, his hand found its way to the Doctor's groin and started rubbing.

Nothing was happening.

Well, he didn't expect the Doctor to enjoy this, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to make him enjoy it. He decided there was only one way to get the Doctor in the mood, albeit, against his will.

The Master moved to get something from a bedside table.

There was a faint whirring noise, a click and the Doctor flew off the bed, naked with his jacket, coat and handcuffs dangling from his right wrist, Sonic Screwdriver in hand.

All of this before the Master even had the chance to react.

Lucy shrieked as the Doctor ran straight for the door. He had no idea where he was going to go.

"Anywhere but here," he thought.

The Doctor actually made it out of the door, thanks to the sonic screwdriver. Oddly, there were no guards but he didn't bother himself with too much thought about that.

The Master was after him like a flash, filled with rage.

"Oh, no you don't! Doctor!" the Master yelled.

The Doctor made it half way down the hall, with no idea where he was going or what lay ahead, when a Toclafane appeared in front of him. The Doctor stopped dead with a gasp.

The sphere giggled with a mad glee as the Master caught up, in just his trousers. He grabbed the Doctor's shoulder, quickly spun him around to face him and clocked him in the jaw, sending the Doctor to the floor with a loud thud.

The Doctor smacked his head on the hard metal floor. He wasn't knocked out but he saw stars and heard birds singing, he could hardly tell which way was up.

The Toclafane giggled again maliciously.

The Master's eyes practically glowed with anger when he picked up the dazed Doctor, hauled him over his shoulder and headed back to his suite in silence.

About five minutes later, the Doctor's hands were cuffed to the headboard of the bed. He was completely naked and still a bit dazed. His clothes were thrown carelessly to the floor. His sonic screwdriver and jacket were confiscated and locked in a safe.

Lucy was curled up in the chair, still naked, looking like she was trying to become part of the chair so the Master wouldn't notice her and take his anger out on her.

The Master was seething. He was angry, mostly with himself, for not thinking to check the Doctor's pockets for the many little toys that he always carries. How could he forget that? The Doctor always makes his pockets bigger on the inside.

The Master was also quite infuriated that the Doctor had the gall to even think about running away from him.

The Master tried to get into the Doctor's head again, now that he was slightly disoriented. He managed to break down a couple barriers but the Doctor wasn't so far out of it that he couldn't throw the Master back out of his head. So he did and threw the barriers back up with a loud mental "clang" that made the Master wince.

That just made the Master all the angrier. He needed to get into the Doctor's head. To get to that certain part of the Doctor's mind that will allow him the manipulation that the Master needed to make his plan go smoothly.

"For your disobedience there will have to be punishment, of course," the Master said grinning. "So, I figured I'd hit you right where it would hurt most."

At that moment, three guards came into the room, carrying the bound, yelling and struggling form of Captain Jack Harkness.

The Doctor felt the worst chill go up his spine. The Doctor wanted to plead with the Master to leave Jack alone but he still couldn't talk.

The Master just stood at the foot of the bed, laughing and watching the Doctor's face and the emotions that flew across it.

"Doctor?" Jack spluttered when he saw the Doctor and the condition he was in.

He was bruised and bleeding and gasping for breath. He was also naked, chained up and he looked horrified.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Jack yelled at the Master.

"Nothing yet," the Master mused with a big grin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is where it gets bloody and slightly gruesome.

x Chapter 4

The guards quickly chained Jack up in the corner of the room, well, as quickly as they could with an irate prisoner. When they were finished, Jack was kneeling with his arms out to the sides with his wrists chained to the floor.

He had the best view of the bed.

"Well, Doctor...", the Master started, grinning at the Doctor. "I did warn you what would happen if you didn't behave."

And the Master delivered on his promise.

He skinned Jack's face off with a Cat Skinner and threw the bit of skin onto the bed next to the Doctor. The Master laughed maniacally as Jack's face painfully, grew back. Jack screamed the whole time.

By the end, the Doctor was crying and there was pure, wide-eyed horror on his face. He couldn't even speak to defend his companion.

He swore to himself then, that he wouldn't do anything more to cause Jack that kind of pain ever again.

The Master had won…for now.

Lucy, though disgusted and horrified, couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. She stared, curled up in the chair, with a blank sort of look and her mouth was half open. As grotesque as it was, she was ashamed to say that it kind of turned her on. She could feel it as the heat built in her belly.

Jack looked the Doctor in the eye. He could see the pain he was in because of what had happened.

"Doc, don't you dare blame yourself for what this monster does," Jack spoke with a finality that made the Doctor feel slightly better, but not by much.

"Oh, no. None of that now," the Master said. "How am I supposed to break him if you give him little pep talks?"

The Master shut Jack up with a ball gag. Jack glared daggers at him.

"There now! You just sit there and enjoy the show," the Master said gleefully.

The Master then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a few things from the drawer of the bedside table and laid them and the bloodied Cat Skinner out in a neat line on the bed next to the Doctor.

A tube of lube, the Cat Skinner, a small number two scalpel, plastic surgical gloves and to the Doctor's fright, a body piercing kit.

The Doctor could handle knives, but he hated needles, and the Master knew that.

The Doctor was sat on the pillows at the head of the bed with his hands chained to a post in the center.

He looked warily at the Master and his toys, unable to voice his distaste. He kept glancing at Jack every now and again, his face full of worry.

The Master grinned and giggled a little at the look on the Doctor's face. He couldn't wait to see what other looks he could put on that pretty face.

The Master kneeled up on the bed and yanked the Doctor by his ankles to lay flat on the bed, his hands stuck above him.

He positioned himself between the Doctor's legs and started rubbing his hands up and down the Doctor's body, his legs, his arms, his chest, his face. Watching his own hands move up and down the taut, white, freckled flesh set his heavy breathing and his earlier arousal returned with a vengeance.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is where the pr0n starts. I'm warning you now, the chapter after this one is pretty gross. And very gruesome.

x Chapter 5

The Master gulped and breathed heavier. His trousers tented and his length strained painfully against the soft fabric. He grabbed the tube of lube, squeezed a bit into his hand and slicked up his fingers, then rammed two of them into the Doctor's entrance.

The Doctor would have screamed in pain, had he been able to. As it was, all he did was give a pathetic squeak and gasp.

The Master massaged his way into the Doctor's warmth to find his prostate. He found it and pressed his fingers into it as he watched the Doctor's face.

The Doctor was gasping, horrified by his body's natural reaction. He was getting hard. He squirmed and tried to get away but the Master growled and held him down with his other hand.

Jack looked on in anger at the Master and pity for the Doctor. He also felt jealousy, fueled by his unrequited love and fierce loyalty for the Doctor.

Lucy, on the other hand, felt herself get slippery as well. No lube needed. She squirmed in the chair and tried to contain her lust. Even though she was disturbed by what was happening in front of her, she found it strangely arousing. Her lips started to pucker and redden. Her nipples hardened and she felt that wonderful, immense heat course through her entire body. She bit her lip and caressed her own body as her hand traveled down to seek her own pleasure.

The Doctor was breathing audibly. He rasped as he tried to suppress his body's betrayal as the Master pressed and massaged his fingers inside him.

The Master added another finger as he probed his way deeper. He had to loosen the Doctor up to accommodate his sizable erection, which was now unbearably restricted by his trousers. The Master rather liked the bits and pieces that came with his current regeneration. He had nothing to make up for.

The Master was trying to at least get the Doctor's body to enjoy this. But the Doctor was only half hard. The stubborn git wasn't going to let himself take anything but pain from this.

The Doctor wasn't going to allow the Master the satisfaction of humiliating him to that extent.

Finally, the Master just couldn't wait anymore. He just couldn't care what the Doctor was feeling at the moment. All he wanted was to feel himself inside the Doctor's tight heat. He wanted to claim the Doctor's body as his. He'll claim his heart later. Right now, the Master's animalistic lust wants nothing but to claim the Doctor's body and mold it to his will, to mark it as his.

The Master wrenched his fingers out of the Doctor, making him gasp in pain. He all but ripped his own trousers off and grabbed the Doctor's legs under the knees and spread them as wide as he could, as he lined himself up with the Doctor's hole.

The Doctor's mouth moved silently with a rasping breath, no doubt trying to plead with the Master to stop. His wrists strained against the handcuffs that held him, drawing blood and leaving dark, angry bruises.

But, it was too late. The Master had waited too long for this. Struggle as he might, the Doctor was not going to escape this. The Master smiled wide with his triumph.

The Master looked the Doctor in the eye and mercilessly thrust himself into Doctor's tightness. The Master growled, almost like a large cat. It felt even better than he had imagined.

"Oh Fuck, yes! Theta!" the Master gasped.

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath at the use of his old childhood name.

The Master began to move, slowly at first, steadily moving faster and harder to the beat of the war drums in his head.

The Doctor could only tremble in pain, as his body felt like it was being torn in half. Could only tremble in fear of what, he knew, the Master was going to do next. The only question was how the Master was going to do it.

The Doctor tried to take his mind away from what was being done to him. Desperately trying not to cry, the Doctor closed his eyes and thought about all of the people on the planet below, that he still needed to save. He thought of all of his companions, each face appeared before him in turn.

Then, when he remembered that one of his most loyal companions was in the room, the Doctor looked to Jack and looked him in the eye, trying to convey his love and sorrow. He tried to apologize to Jack with his eyes for having to go through all of this.

As far as the Doctor was concerned, everything that was happening was his own fault.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is where things get bloody and gory. Slightly horrific. The Master is a very sick man. I suppose I am even more sick for writing it. If it helps, listen to Nine Inch Nails - Closer, to get the right mood to read this scene.

x Chapter 6

Jack looked at the Doctor, feeling so much angrier with the Master for making the Doctor wear an expression of such deep pain, physical and emotional. He saw the silent apology the Doctor gave him and shook his head at him, trying to tell him to stop blaming himself.

The Doctor closed his eyes, winced in pain and breathed heavily. He coughed around his damaged throat.

The Master forced himself to slow his pace. He didn't want to finish too quickly. He had other things that needed to happen first.

He placed his fingers on the Doctor's temples again and ran into the Doctor's mental barriers with the force of a tank. Now that the Doctor is slightly weakened with pain and anguish, the Master successfully made it passed most of the bigger walls. The Doctor still had quite a few more heavy duty barriers that the Master couldn't even dream of getting through.

He was satisfied with the progress he'd made so he removed his fingers and continued his assault on the Doctor's body.

The Master kept at a slow pace as he picked up the scalpel. He touched his finger to the tip and watched his blood trickle from the small wound with a smile on his face. He smeared the small amount of blood on the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor watched as the Master played with the scalpel before he laid it, sharp side down on the Doctor's sternum. He left it there to just balance and rattle side to side in the movement of their bodies. The Doctor winced and breathed through his teeth as it slid down his sternum little by little with every one of the Master's thrusts, making a small shallow incision. It bled very little. It was like a deep paper cut and as such, it was very painful. The Doctor was so scared at this point that he wished this was all just a really bad nightmare. He tried to convince himself of it, but was unsuccessful.

The Master watched a small trickle of blood slide down the Doctor's ribs. He leaned forward and licked it up. He savored it as he watched all the different faces the Doctor showed him. The Master put his hand over the scalpel and leaned forward to kiss the Doctor's lips brutally. As he did so, he pressed the scalpel down into the Doctor's skin.

He continued to kiss the Doctor with enthusiasm as he picked up the scalpel and made a long, deep incision from the Doctor's sternum down to his belly button.

The Doctor tried to scream but nothing but rattling painful breaths came out. He succeeded in biting the Master's lips when he bit down as the pain seared through his upper abdomen. He struggled against the handcuffs that bound him, as much as he could.

Jack was terrified and enraged. He screamed through his gag and fought against his far too strong restraints.

Lucy was so thrilled at how much this (there's no other word for it) horrible scene in front of her made her writhe with desire, that she couldn't contain herself. She sat on the reading chair with her feet up on the edge and her knees spread wide. She let her own fingers delve deep inside her and rubbed her nub with her other hand. She moaned unashamedly.

The Master barely spared his wife a glance when he heard the moans and wet sounds coming from her.

He made another incision over the first one, cutting deeper and deeper into the Doctor's abdomen. He cut through all the layers of skin, through the muscles and cut into the peritoneum.

The Doctor shook violently from the pain and trauma. He saw the mania and insanity in the Master's eyes and his lunatic's grin and was well and truly terrified of him.

The sheets were completely soaked with blood. The sight of it all just made the Master fuck the Doctor faster. His hands inside his body.

The Doctor wouldn't last much longer. So with one last slash of the scalpel, the Master cut through the Doctor's diaphragm. He flung the scalpel onto the floor and allowed both of his hands to delve into the Doctor's chest cavity. He wrapped his hands around the Doctor's two hearts and felt their violently fast beats and the arrhythmia that told him the Doctor's body was starting to die.

Jack screamed and cried.

Lucy screamed and came.

The Master felt himself coming to completion and squeezed his hands around the Doctor's hearts, causing him to convulse. The violent twitching and spasming of the Doctor's muscles felt so good and the Master was so high with power that he came hard with a scream of his own.

Then, the golden glow started to fill the room.

TBC

Author's Note: *facepalm* Master, you sick bastard.


	8. Chapter 7

x Chapter 7

The Doctor's regeneration energy started to flair, licking at the Master's face.

The Master smiled gleefully and pulled his hands out of the Doctor's chest and his still half hard member out of him as well.

He placed his bloody fingers on the Doctor's temples and pushed his mind into the Doctor's. The Master ravaged the inside of the Doctor's head as he manipulated his regeneration. He forced the Doctor's body to form into the pattern he wanted and relished the feel of it.

He pulled away and watched his success form in front of him. The Master laughed like an excited child when the energy died away and he saw his new Doctor.

His new very curvy Doctor.

"Yes! It worked!" the Master shouted, punched the air and laughed louder still. His face was the very picture of joy.

Jack sat in the corner wide eyed and stunned.

Lucy's jaw was almost on the floor.

The Doctor was so shocked, you couldn't even tell what color his skin was supposed to be. Well, her skin. It seemed to be a bit darker than it was before but it was still a creamy white, though there were no freckles. Still just as tall as before, she had long, straight, dark red hair that went down just passed her shoulders and dark brown eyes that seemed to be almost black and lips so plump they almost looked swollen.

The Doctor looked down at the melon like lumps on her chest, then up at the Master, open mouthed. Her hands having shrunken enough to slip out of the cuffs, she sat up and punched the Master in the nose.

Her voice fixed, she didn't hesitate to yell, "What the hell did you do to me, you bastard?"

She stopped with a confused and annoyed look on her face and said "My voice sounds weird..."

"Ow!" the Master gasped while still laughing. He breathed in through his teeth and pinched his nose to staunch the bleeding and replied, "I'd have thought you would have figured that out by now, my dear. And I think you sound lovely. Can't wait to hear your new voice in the throes of passion," he stated and grinned. He quirked an eyebrow but he was still pinching his nose so, it lost the effect he was going for.

She glared at him but glanced down and saw the red locks that had landed on her shoulder when she sat up and frowned, scrunching her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Of course, the one time I finally turn ginger and it has to be when I'm forced to change into a woman," she thought to herself, getting more and more annoyed.

She glared back at the Master, even angrier now.

"You'd better pray that this body is infertile because I am NOT having your bloody children!" the Doctor said through her gritted teeth in a low tone that she hoped was sufficiently threatening.

"Oh, yes you are!" the Master laughed and licked at the blood dripping from his nose, taking his hand away from it. The Master smirked "Can't make a New Gallifrey with only myself and unfortunately, you're the only other Time Lord in the Universe and you can only blame yourself for that, so you're screwed. Quite literally."

"You think? There isn't going to be a New Gallifrey because if you even try to touch me again, I'll break the rest of your face!" the Doctor said coldly.

"I'd love to see you try and stop me!" the Master said excitedly. There was a mad glint in his eye that was different from before.

"Why couldn't _you_ be the woman?" the Doctor asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I'm the Master," the Master stated matter-of-factly. "And besides, even if I had made myself into a woman, you wouldn't have had sex with me."

"Nope," the Doctor answered, "but I don't want to be the pregnant one either."

"Oh, relax. You won't have to worry about that until your new body starts menstruating anyway," the Master pointed out, smiling.

"Leave me alone until then?" the Doctor asked hopefully, thinking she might be able to get away before then.

"No chance," the Master quipped. He grabbed the back of the Doctor's neck and all but threw himself at those big pouty lips, licking and kissing them. And, of course the Doctor started struggling, trying to push him away.

Even if Jack hadn't been gagged, he still would have been completely silent. He blinked and frowned, thinking. He just could not wrap his head around this. Can Time Lords change genders like that?

The Doctor shoved the Master away and punched him in the ribs, yelling, "Get away from me!"

The Master grimaced and grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, pushed her back onto the bloody sheets as she kicked and punched and screamed and he kissed her with everything he had. He had a low growl in his throat. He liked the new feisty lady Doctor. Better than the annoying goody two shoes the Doctor was before.

She fought with everything she had. And her new nails. She used them like talons and clawed at every part of him she could reach, however that just seemed to be spurring him on.

His kiss was rough and brutal and when she found that she was a lot weaker as a woman, she gave up trying to push him away and instead grabbed his ears and pulled as hard as she could.

"Aaah! Stop it!" the Master yelled angrily when his ears felt like they were going to be torn off. He grabbed her hands away and cuffed them to the headboard again and made the cuffs tighter this time. He finally wiped the blood from his nose and after looking at his now bloodied hand, he slapped the Doctor across the face with it for good measure.

"There! That's better," the Master smiled his cheeky grin.

"Damn you!" the Doctor spat and struggled against her restraints. "I am going to kill you!"

"Oh, really?" the Master asked, intrigued. "The Doctor killing someone on purpose?"

"I've killed people before!" the Doctor challenged in a low tone, trying to intimidate and failing.

"You wouldn't kill me," the Master smirked.

The Doctor sighed and the Master sneered.

"Okay, maybe not kill. But I am definitely going to maim you, somehow! Maybe I should start with your dick! Uncuff me!" the Doctor yelled and kneed him in his side as hard as she could.

The Master just winced slightly and laughed, "Not likely. Not unless you promise to behave?"

"I promise...," the Doctor said, narrowing her eyes.

"You've always been a terrible liar," the Master quipped with a little smirk.

"Tch...asshole...," the Doctor mumbled, looking away.

The Master smiled at that. Still ecstatic about his success, he couldn't really care about the Doctor putting up a fight. He loved how the Doctor was more venomous as a woman. That was interesting. He bent forward and kissed the Doctor more forcefully and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She bit it as soon as he got it in there. That was the second time the Doctor bit his tongue in the last hour. Was that always going to happen or would the Doctor stop fighting him eventually? He didn't know, so he shoved his thumb in her mouth to keep her teeth apart and kissed her again. She bit his thumb, but that's not as bad as biting his tongue, so he worked with it and groped her breast with his other hand.

At least the drums seemed happy.

Lucy, after watching and listening to where her husband was going with this, was suddenly very angry.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: A woman's rage and domestic violence. Sorry...

* * *

><p><span>x Chapter 8<span>

Lucy stood and walked over to the bed, naked in all her glory. Her long and wavy blonde hair cascading down over her breasts like some kind of greek Godess, her eyes were full of a woman's jealous rage.

"You never told me that you were going to do this!" Lucy shouted at the Master, completely forgetting how scared she was of him earlier and letting her anger rise.

The Master stopped kissing and fondling the Doctor and sat up to glare at his human wife. He might have just ignored Lucy but he wanted to have the Doctor in every position he could think of and he wanted no distractions, especially from some lower life form. He just wanted hours of blissful sex with the Doctor, to try and make a dent in the eight hundred years worth of sexual frustration. Eight hundred years of waiting for the Doctor to fall into his hands with no escape. He hates waiting. He's not going to wait anymore.

"Maybe I should just kick them all out and lock myself and the Doctor in this room," the Master thought to himself, slightly irritated but rapidly getting more and more so.

"And since when do I need to tell you anything, you stupid ape?" the Master stated coldly, all of his feigned love for Lucy was gone from his character.

He wasn't playing Harold Saxon anymore. He was the Master and he wasn't going to keep pretending to be some stupid human when he didn't need to. He was a Time Lord and he was the Master of all and everything was his. He finally had his Doctor and he was well on his way to claiming the rest of the Universe for himself with the Doctor by his side, whether she liked it or not.

Lucy stared at him open mouthed, her big blue eyes glazing over with wet tears. "Since you married me!" Lucy shrieked, the tears started falling from her eyes. "And why would you think I'd be okay with you having another woman? The Doctor as a man was one thing but a woman is completely different! And how dare you call me a stupid ape!" Lucy said, her voice growing more and more shrill in her rant. "I'm your wife!" she sobbed.

"'Wife', indeed," the Master thought sarcastically. He was getting rather sick of listening to this animal's whining.

The Master gave Lucy his coldest and most condescending look, anger welling up slowly but surely.

"Lucy, don't...," the Doctor started to say after seeing the Master's anger begin to grow. The Doctor wanted to warn Lucy to stop pushing him before she made the Master angry enough to stop what he was doing with the Doctor and gave Lucy his full attention, but she wasn't listening. Why does no one ever listen?

"You wouldn't have gotten anywhere without my help and my family's money and connections!" Lucy continued to yell, her rant now in full swing. "I am your wife! Not him...her...not that...that THING!"

Fury rose inside the Master like a snake. The Master's eyes threatening Lucy's very existance. His most terrifying glare, the kind of glare the Doctor had seen the Master give only to those he intended to kill or those he thought were thoroughly beneath him and didn't deserve to live, which was just about everyone but Lucy seemed unfazed for some awfully oblivious reason.

Jack was wincing in his corner, waiting for the inevitable fury of the Master to lash out. There was none of the Master's deceptive and ever present charm left in his demeanor, which was a very scary thing now that Jack was witnessing it himself for the first time.

"Hopefully this won't end with another corpse," Jack thought, remembering the disgustingly smug grin the Master wore when he had his spheres kill the U.S. President. That grin was almost heavenly and benevolent compared to what was fixed on Lucy Saxon right now.

"'that THING'?" the Master asked quietly but viciously. How dare she call a Time Lord a "thing".

The Master hated loud and annoying humans, especially when they insulted the more highly evolved and supreme beings that were far above them. Beings like the Time Lords that he and the Doctor were. And Lucy was being far too loud and very annoying and insulting. She didn't know her place. He didn't care about what she was saying otherwise. She was just a human who had served her purpose. What he cared about was that she was keeping him from the plans he had for the Doctor. And she was angering the drums. They were so loud he wanted nothing more than to appease them and the best way to do that, was to silence the ape and get back to screwing the Doctor.

The Master got up off the bed, insane fury in his eyes.

Lucy stopped with a slight intake of breath. Finally realizing her mistake, she took a step back. The look on the Master's face chilled her to the bone and very quickly stifled her anger.

"Don't!" the Doctor pleaded.

"I'm sorry...," Lucy whispered slowly with a terrified and teary look in her eyes. She gulped and took another step back. "You said you loved me...'for better or for worse'," she mumbled.

"Master, please don't hurt her!" the Doctor begged but she went unheard.

"You said you loved me...," Lucy whispered again, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Master stepped forward looking scary and stony faced. He radiated evil anger, like some sort of demon. Intimidating even while completely naked. Still covered in blood with his jaw set and in a blind fury he grabbed Lucy by the hair and punched her in the face so hard you heard bone crack. He threw her away onto the floor like she was a bit of rancid meat, a look of disgust on his face. She didn't get up. She didn't move.

"I lied," the Master said and stood there for a moment, watching Lucy's still form and shaking the sting out of the hand he just hit her with. "Nuisance...," the Master muttered.

"What have you done?" the Doctor demanded loudly. She couldn't see Lucy over the edge of the bed. The Master grinned but didn't answer her, so she looked to Jack who could see Lucy.

Jack saw the Doctor look and nodded to her. Trying to say that "Yes, she's still alive."

And she was, Lucy was still breathing but she was out cold and probably would be for a while. Who knows what else she may have hurt on the way down?

The Doctor got the message and sighed with a slight relief.

The Master didn't care. He just left Lucy there and crawled back onto the messy, gory bed. He smiled broadly at the Doctor. He fought to spread her thighs open as the Doctor used all of her new leg muscles to keep them together.

The Doctor kept muttering, "no no no no no! Please no! oh no no no," to the Master rapidly and breathily.

The Master laughed and bit her knee savagely. The Doctor was startled by the sudden pain and the Master took the opportunity to wrench her legs apart and he buried his face in her fuzzy warmth, giggling like an excited child.

"Oh! No!" the Doctor breathed, almost inaudibly shrill.

He started moving his tongue against and into the Doctor's new lady parts, savoring the taste. He ran his tongue over the Doctor's new oversensitive nub and then ran it down and into the Doctor's warm tightness, wetting it and getting it ready for him. He licked at the Doctor's hymen and moaned with excitement, thinking about the look the Doctor's going to have on her beautiful new face when he tears his way in.

The vibration from the Master's moan against her made her nerves burn alive and warm, giving a poorly stifled moan of her own.

All the Doctor seemed to be able to do was gasp and twitch. She kept biting her lower lip, muffling her sounds. She wanted to fight and get this monster away from her but the sensations were all so new, she couldn't help but feel it. She shrieked when the Master bit down on her clitorus, the pain and pleasure of it so intense.

She was ashamed that she was enjoying it on those nasty bloody sheets. While poor Lucy was left on the cold floor, hurt with a broken face and possible brain damage and Jack was still watching, intent but confused by everything that was happening. But the Doctor just couldn't seem to care, no matter how hard she tried.

The Doctor's body felt so warm, overflowing with heat. She couldn't believe what she was feeling.

Did women always feel this good?

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

x Chapter 9

Poor Lucy Saxon was still lying unconscious and neglected on the floor.

Jack was still watching, wide-eyed with a mixture of disgust at what the Master was doing, anger that the Master seemed to think he could get away with it and a perverse interest in anything that had to do with his beloved Doctor.

The Doctor hated how the Master was making her feel. The sensations were so different than how she had felt as a man. The feeling was so intriguing, her mind automatically analyzing every touch. She hated herself for finding it all so pleasurable and enjoyable but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted this all to end but also wanted it not to. The thought of being in bed with the Master, of all people, was nauseating enough without the feeling of guilt. She was basically being raped by her worst enemy but enjoying it at the same time.

She would probably enjoy this even more if it were being done lovingly by someone else. Someone she could trust, like Jack for instance, she wouldn't mind Jack.

She blinked and mentally smacked herself for thinking that. Jack? What the hell was she thinking? But then the Master started licking his way up the Doctor's body and those thoughts were quickly pushed away.

"Master, please stop...," the Doctor moaned and tried to hold back another, holding her breath.

The Master just smiled and forced his fingers slowly inside the Doctor's wetness and made her breathe sharply and shallowly. The Master licked at the delicate curves of her breast then bit her hard nipple. A poorly stifled moan escaped her mouth and the Doctor could feel the Master grin against her skin and heard him giggle lightly, while he sucked at her breast. His mouth over her hard nipple, biting and sucking.

The Doctor was still trying to keep her mouth firmly closed, her teeth biting her lips shut. Little moans still hummed through her nose.

The Master was working his fingers back and forth, enjoying the feel of her, all the while his tongue working at her nipples, licking and nipping and sucking them each in turn. The Master was enjoying himself immensely.

Not only was he finally screwing the Doctor after over eight hundred years, she had no way of escaping and he was going to be doing her quite often while ruling over the Doctor's precious Earth and her little human pets. And what better way to ensure pregnancy and a new generation of Time Lords than by having near constant sex?

Sure, he'll take breaks to eat, sleep and rule the Earth and maybe torture the freak a little and maybe he would let the Doctor get some rest as well, but he planned to be inside her as often as was physically possible. Just thinking about that made the Master overly excited and unbearably hard.

One hand rubbed at his painfully hard member, the other worked its way deeper and deeper inside the Doctor, scissoring the tightness open. His patience having worn thin and panting heavily, the Master sat up, removed his fingers and spread the Doctor's thighs apart and moved to position himself at the Doctor's virginity. He smiled with genuine happiness, his length pulsing with anticipation, his hearts swelling with infatuation for the deity in front of him.

"No! No no no no no no," the Doctor pleaded. "No no, please don't! I'm begging you, Master!"

"I love it when you use my name," the Master said and pushed himself against the Doctor's entrance.

The Doctor sucked in a breath as the Master slowly breached her and she gave a small whimper when his head slipped inside, pulling the virgin skin painfully tight.

The Doctor's whimper only made the Master even more excited and impatient. His pupils blown with arousal, eyes shining with lust, the Master didn't care that he was possibly too excited and he hastily pushed himself in further.

The Doctor breathed in sharply, gritting her teeth when she felt the skin start to tear.

The Master's impatience winning out over tenderness, he roughly shoved himself the rest of the way in.

The skin tore fast and painfully. Blood started to flow and the Doctor howled from the sharp sting and throb.

"AAH! Fuck that hurts! You bloody son of bitch! That fucking hurts A LOT, you bloody BASTARD!" the Doctor screamed and started kicking the Master in the ribs and fighting against the handcuffs.

Jack was startled by the Doctor's curses. He was surprised by the Doctor's change in demeanor as a woman. The Doctor never used that kind of language before, ever. No matter what he was doing or how much pain he was in…she was in. Jack was confused by the pronouns.

The Master took a hold of her knees and held them up and wide to gain control of her kicking legs as she spit out a few more curses, some in Gallifreyan. The Master chuckled as he pulled out slowly and then back in moving almost gently and steadily, feeling her from the inside. The Doctor's blood flowed and slicked his movements up even more. The Master was moving in and out, slowly and gently, enjoying every twitch of the Doctor's muscles.

"Oh, my Theta Sigma," the Master moaned, picking up his pace little by little. He was relishing the friction of the Doctor's warm, wet tightness.

"Stop calling me that, dammit!" the Doctor yelled as she freed one leg and kicked the Master in the side of the head.

The Master faltered slightly, then looked at the Doctor with a terrifying and frustrated fury.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

x Chapter 10

"I'll call you whatever I please, you belong to me," the Master stated angrily. He took a deep breath to steady his anger and yanked her leg back into his control.

"I don't BELONG to you! I'm not your property!" the Doctor said affronted. She struggled with her legs, kicking them and trying to get them free so she could continue her assault on the man with the God Complex.

"Oh, yes you are," the Master said certainly, "Do I need to get some rope?" he asked sarcastically, fighting with her legs again.

"Possibly!" the Doctor yelled defiantly, "because I promised I would rearrange your face and I still plan to do so." The Doctor freed her other leg and kicked the Master in the other side of his head, a little harder than the last time.

The Master just blinked and shook the dizziness away. He sighed, grabbed her leg back and rammed himself deeper into the Doctor with a thunderous roar of lust and anger to shut her up, making her gasp in pain and pleasure.

Well, it did shut her up. All she did was whimper now. The Master grinned and started to move faster and harder, stroking the Doctor's insides as he listened to her lusty sounds. It all felt so good. And it was the Doctor. He could feel the Doctor's heartsbeat pounding out it's rhythm against him in time with the drums in his head. It was perfect.

"It's all so perfect," the Master muttered.

"The Doctor's here, the Doctor's a sexy and delicious woman, I can rebuild the Time Lord race and Gallifrey with you, Doctor, your Earth is burning and I rule it's people, your hearts are beating harmoniously with the drums and I'm having very satisfying sex with you, Doctor. You're all mine and there's no way for you to get away from me. Could it get any better than this?" the Master panted out, smiling a very genuine but snarky smile. He started laughing, a true and happy satisfied laugh.

The Master didn't seem to notice that his obsession was shining brightly through with those thoughts but Jack and the Doctor noticed it.

The Doctor's mouth was hanging open slightly and her eyes were wide, just staring at him, absolutely horrified.

Jack was even more scared for the Doctor now.

The Doctor had known that the obsession was there but never noticed how bad it was before. Even when they were children at the academy and the Doctor was Theta Sigma and the Master was Koschei. Ever since the first day, when they were eight years old, Theta knew Koschei was a little weird and crazy but had never known just how crazy. Koschei was sort of a possessive and over-protective best friend, but at the time it was a good thing because of all the bullies who went after little Theta Sigma because of his human Mother. Koschei had scared them all away and Theta was very grateful. Theta had thought it was just Koschei's way of showing his love, but it was more than that.

The Doctor could see now that it was a very bad thing. A bad thing that the Doctor should have nipped in the bud almost nine hundred years ago but it was too late for that now. The Master does love the Doctor but he loves her a little too much. The Doctor had a bonafide obsessed stalker, eight hundred and ninety five years in the making. She was screwed, both literally and metaphorically.

The Doctor was snapped out of her reverie by a sharp pain in the side of her neck.

"Ow!" she yelped.

The Master bit the Doctor's neck and pulled at the skin with his teeth, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a bruise that would normally have been there for quite a while. But because the Doctor had just regenerated, the bruise faded almost immediately when the Master let go. He licked and kissed the same spot. He was still moving fast and hard inside her and making her gasp and whimper. The Master let out a low growl and bit her neck again, this time breaking skin and the Doctor gave a pained moan through her teeth. The Master lapped at the artron rich blood and moaned. The wound closed almost instantly.

The Master understood why the wounds were healing but he was getting annoyed that his marks of ownership weren't staying.

"I'll have to make them again in fifteen hours when the energy fades completely, maybe make them deeper," he thought to himself and grinned.

The Master kept pounding relentlessly, faster and harder and could feel his orgasm building but he could feel the Doctor's muscles clenching around him and knowing what it was, almost sent him over the edge.

The Doctor could feel it too. The Master ramming himself inside her mercilessly and bruising. She felt a strange pulling and tensing.

Something was...coming.

There was no other way to say it or describe it and it made her realise what it was.

She was so angry with her body and herself for letting it happen that she started to cry.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: A bit short...sorry =\

* * *

><p><span>x Chapter 11<span>

The Doctor started crying. She wasn't sure why exactly, other than the shame of her lack of control but it felt like it was more than that. She was ashamed for another reason but she couldn't think of what that reason was.

But it just felt so good.

The Master was getting closer and closer to his completion. It felt so good to be inside his new lady Doctor. He had to admit that it felt just as good, if not better, when the Doctor was still a man. That had been near bliss. But the Doctor's new female body was necessary. Finally, he had a reason to keep the Doctor by his side for more than just to have fun.

Nothing was more fun than playing with the Doctor, not even world domination. That was just a bonus, a big satisfying bonus. It was the best way to make the Doctor angry. The Doctor's best reactions came from threatening his little pets. Her little pets.

The Master sniggered at that thought and started to laugh while he moved inside her. Almost there, he needed just one more little push to send him over the edge. The Doctor was crying and the Master doubted they were tears of joy but he convinced himself that they were and so he kissed her in the most possessive of kisses and she was so far gone with sensation that she kissed him back and the excitement of the Doctor's unwitting submission made the Master bite her lower lip and come hard with a predatory snarl.

So did the Doctor. The Doctor felt all the muscles in her body tighten and tremble, her inside pulsing and twitching around the Master's hot length. She felt him spill himself inside her and it made it feel so much more fantastic. The orgasm was so strong that her vision went white and she screamed the Master's name, "Koschei".

The Doctor's attention piqued when that name slipped out of her mouth. She knew what she was ashamed of now. She had feelings for the Master that she didn't know were there until now.

The Master was startled with the use of his name, he liked being called "Master" but "Koschei" sounded so good when it came from the Doctor's lips. His lust started to build again.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of having the Doctor," the Master thought with a half grin.

The Master collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. A more than satisfied smile on his face. He nuzzled the Doctor's neck at the join to her shoulder and started sucking and licking contentedly, tasting the Doctor again.

As she came down from the glow, the Doctor felt so ashamed and lost, she felt like she was going to become what the Doctor thought of as a "Whiney Female".

That's what the Doctor felt when his female companions started crying for what he thought was no reason, at the time.

Now she felt completely justified but she had too much dignity and pride left over to let herself do it. So she swallowed her tears and got angry instead. Anger feels so much better. It drowns out the shame.

"Odd, I don't usually like getting angry," the Doctor thought to herself. She pushed the thought aside and scrunched up her face in anger.

Her hands were still cuffed, so she took out her frustration the only way she could. She took a slow deep breath and then started kicking the Master and screaming incoherently.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

x Chapter 12

The Doctor was basically throwing a child's tantrum, she knew that but she didn't care. She had more than enough reason to be exceedingly furious with the twat in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the Master yelled, trying to get control of her legs again and only failing slightly. Finally, he gave up and got up off the bed and found his belt. He strapped the Doctor's legs together and then took the ball gag off of Jack and put it on the Doctor. The Doctor was still thrashing and screaming muffled curses. Unfortunately, Jack immediately started berating the Master for doing those monstrous things. The Master sighed in annoyance and rubbed his face with both hands, he forgot about the blood on his hands but luckily the blood was dry now. It still left residue on his face and he grumbled, even more annoyed.

Jack yelling the whole while, the Master put his pants on and called in some of his guards and had them haul Jack away. He then instructed two more to take Lucy away as well. He stood back and watched the Doctor as she thrashed about while she tried to free her legs and hands but failed miserably. It was kind of funny, he laughed at the Doctor's pain then turned away, chuckling.

He went into the bathroom and five minutes later he emerged with clean hands and a clean face. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on the plastic gloves. He made a show of picking up the body piercing kit, opening it and rummaging through it for a moment. He smirked at the look of terror on the Doctor's face. She started to struggle in earnest. The Master selected a long and thick needle, and made sure to show it to the Doctor. It was funny when she went pale. He sat up on his knees and straddled her hips, putting all of his weight into holding her still. He then pulled out an alcohol swab and rubbed it rather suggestively over her left nipple.

The Doctor went even paler, if that's possible.

With slow and painful deliberation, he pushed the needle into her flesh. Slowly breaking through the skin, making it hurt as much as possible and making certain that the Doctor felt every sensation, every millimeter of the needle piercing her nipple. The Doctor was holding her breath and whimpering, trying not to cry. A small drop of blood escaped from the new hole in her flesh and the Master licked it up.

"This is beyond cruel," the Doctor thought to herself.

The Master fit a hoop into the piercing and then picked up a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a dog's tag. It was shaped like a biscuit and everything, except it was made of gold and lined with diamonds; it had the Master's name written on it in the intricate circles of their native tongue. The Doctor looked at the tag in disgust and grunted what might have been curses if she were able to talk. The Master just smirked, chuckled and attached the tag to the hoop. It was heavy and pulled painfully on the new piercing. The Doctor got so angry she started thrashing about as best she could. The Master just smiled and got up off the bed, chuckling. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving the Doctor to writhe in anger on her own.

About 15 minutes later, the Master emerged from the bathroom, smelling good and dressed in a fresh clean suit.

The Doctor was still tied up on the bed, lying still but obviously very angry. She glared at the Master with all the disdain she could muster.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," the Master said lightly. "You should be happy, you can make up for all the Time Lords you killed by making more," the Master smiled sinisterly. He left the Doctor lying there and he left the suite to do a bit of dictating to his new world.

An hour later, Tish Jones came into the room dressed in a maid's uniform, looking thoroughly defeated. She was carrying a box under her arm. She sat the box down and unbound the Doctor's legs and removed the gag.

"Tish, I'm so sorry for what's happened. I'll fix it, I promise," the Doctor pleaded with her.

Tish looked a little confused. "Do I know you?" Tish asked.

"Yes. I know it's hard to understand and I can't even begin to explain it in a way that you will but trust me when I tell you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

Tish looked frightened suddenly. "I believe you. You sound like the Doctor, even if you are a woman. Martha told me once after the whole Lazarus thing, I called her and she told me about you. You're an alien, so I don't know how your body works, but I believed her when she told me you could change your whole body if you die," Tish said looking timidly at the Doctor. "And judging by the amount of blood you're sitting in, I'd say you did," Tish looked sad for the Doctor.

Just what the Doctor expected of a relative of Martha's. So quick, smart and absolutely brilliant. The Doctor smiled.

Tish smiled back, and then added, "It's weird to think though, changing your whole body. Even gender," Tish's smile faded and she pulled out a set of keys that the Master had obviously given her, as she unlocked the handcuffs that held the Doctor to the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't dawdle. I don't know what'll happen if I do something I'm not supposed to," Tish picked up the box and handed it to the Doctor after she sat up. "He told me to give this to you and to tell you to wear it because you won't be getting anything else to wear."

The Doctor took the box and looked at it warily.

Tish then stood up from sitting on the bed and went about picking up all the bits of clothes off the floor. She looked at the parts of suit that were the Doctor's, then looked up at the Doctor, held up the pinstriped trousers and said, "Now I really do believe you." Tish gave a weak smile and then left the room with all the clothes.

The Doctor didn't try an escape attempt, as there were three very large guards just outside the door. Then, Tish's mother, Francine came in looking defeated as well and very angry.

"Francine," the Doctor said.

Francine was stony faced and practically dripping with suppressed rage, "I've been told to clean up your bed," she told the Doctor, her face emotionless.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. I'll fix it," the Doctor told her and got up off the bed. "I'll put it all back the way it's supposed to be, I promise!" she stepped closer to her and tried to cover herself with the big box Tish had given her, as Francine went about her duties. "It's just going to take some time."

Francine didn't even flinch at all the blood and gore. She removed the sheets and the thick fluffy mattress pad, as the blood had soaked through. She then retrieved a new one from a closet and put clean, white, silk sheets on the king-sized bed. She left with the dirty items without another word. The door was closed and locked behind her and the Doctor stared sadly after the two brilliant women.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

x Chapter 13

The Doctor sighed, put the box down and went to the adjoining bathroom for a shower. She wanted to scrub off every last bit of the Master from her body. If only she could scrub off the piercing, but something told her the Master would take his anger out on the Doctor's friends if she removed it.

She opened the door to the bathroom to find the most luxurious bathroom the Doctor had ever seen, if a bit garish. The room was huge, at least fifty feet wide. Floor to ceiling windows, black hardwood floors (yes, black lacquered hardwood), at least a hundred little lights built into the ceiling. Art on the walls, plants in the corners, flower arrangements all over (mostly red roses), a flat screen TV built into the wall. There was a deep claw foot tub, another big marble tub with room for at least four people, a hot tub, an oversized shower, the biggest vanity ever, with two sinks and a stool stood between them, to sit on and apply make-up and such. The toilet was in a small room of its own, beside the shower. Everything was black and gold, of course.

You'd think the Master's taste in color would have changed at least a little bit over the centuries, but no, he had black everywhere. Grandiose and slightly gaudy, that was the Master.

Eyes wide, she walked in and went to the toilet for a minute, then went to the large shower stall. Calling it a "stall" didn't do it any justice; it was about ten feet wide and twelve feet deep, with black marble walls, a seat on one wall, built into the marble. There were three shower heads at the top of the three walls, all aimed at the center. There were two columns of three jets on all three walls that shot water in a straight sideways stream. No door, the shower was so big, you didn't need one. Six bright lights were laid into the ceiling. There was a computerized touch screen dial to control the temperature and the rhythm of the water and brightness of the light. There was even an option for music. She looked around for speakers and found them laid into the ceiling around the lights, black and camouflaged with the surroundings.

She forewent the music and turned the water on, steaming hot, and stepped inside. The floor had a rough slate texture and was angled to drain into the corner. There was a small inlayed shelf on one side with expensive glass bottles of shampoo, soap and conditioner, the labels were in French. Typical Master, extravagant taste. No razor, damn.

The water stung the fresh piercing, the Doctor winced when the hot water hit it. She picked up the scrunchy loofah thingy and went about scrubbing every inch of her new body. The soap smelled really good, a pungent rose and sandalwood smell with a slight hint of jasmine. The shampoo smelled like Plumeria. These choices were a bit overly flowery for the Master, must have been Lucy who picked it. Suddenly remembering Lucy, she was worried for her. She must be in terrible pain, both physically and emotionally. She pushed that depressing thought aside and continued to clean herself. She even did her best to clean her new lady parts, the Doctor now understood what a douche was for. Too bad she didn't have one.

It crossed her mind that she could use the glass shampoo bottles as weapons but quickly shot that idea away, she didn't want to kill or wound anyone. Well, maybe wound the Master but only as a last resort. Though she made a mental note to punch the Master in the nose the next chance she got, again. Maybe try to knock out a few teeth. She smirked and stifled a laugh at the thought of knocking the Master's front teeth out and listening to him whistle when he tries to talk.

She finished washing and wrapped herself up in a fluffy black towel.

"Good grief, even the towels are black," the Doctor mumbled to herself with an exasperated sigh. Then she thought about the white bed sheets. Why weren't those black as well? She shuddered to think of the answer she might get, if she asked.

She stopped and looked into the vanity mirror at her new face. If the Master had planned every detail of her new features, she had to admit that he had good taste there at least. She toyed with her wet hair for a minute, looked at her face from a few different angles, felt the skin on her cheeks and chin and she poked at her pouty lips. She might be very attractive, but she didn't look like herself. She didn't like it at all. She also didn't like how she seemed to have feelings for the psychopath. Sure, they were friends growing up, but that was just friendship. She blinked back tears and glared at the woman in the mirror. Once she was done being disappointed and angry with her new gender for now, she sighed and turned away.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to stand beside the bed. Time to see what the Master thought she needed to wear. She opened the big box that Tish had given her, and went pale. The one thing she never wanted to face, ever: lacey under things. Black as well, of course. The Doctor grimaced and put her face in her palm, with a loud smack. They weren't just lacey, they were sheer.

The Doctor wasn't even sure you could call them under things. It was a sheer black crotchless teddy with a garter, a sheer black thong and black fishnet stockings.

"Really?" the Doctor mumbled, holding the teddy up in between the thumb and forefinger of one hand. A look of disgust dominating her face. "He can't be serious."

She flung the teddy over her shoulder onto the floor and went to look for the closet. She found it on the opposite wall to the bathroom, it was a large walk-in closet. On one side, rows and rows of the Master's black suits, a lot of black ties, white shirts and shiny black shoes. There were a couple of drawers full of expensive watches and cuff links. It was almost like he was daring her to wear something else, and if she did, the only choice was the Master's clothes. The eerie part, the other side of the closet was completely empty. None of Lucy's belongings were present, like the Master was planning to share this room with someone else all along. She sighed and went back to the box of ugly black garments.

She contemplated wearing just a towel in defiance but then the Master would probably just enjoy that. So, she picked up the ghastly black teddy and put it on with it's accessories, the thong was really uncomfortable. Why do people wear those? She covered it all up with one of the Master's suit jackets, it was far too big for her. She let her long wet hair soak the silken material and wrinkle it up.

Just to get back at him for the clothing choices, she took all of the watches and cuff links out of their drawers and threw them into the toilet and flushed it. The toilet was blocked up rather splendidly, water spilling everywhere. She smirked, closed the bathroom door, walked over and sat on the bed, legs and arms crossed and waiting patiently for her captor to return.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

x Chapter 14

Five minutes after she flushed the Master's expensive jewels, he walked back into the room. He was followed by five guards and Clive Jones dressed as a janitor, who went immediately into the bathroom. The Master stopped in front of her, a smirk on his face. 

"Really?" he asked, obviously amused. "Flushing my jewelry?"

"Oh!" the Doctor said, smiling brightly. "So, there are hidden cameras in here? Lovely," she tilted her head to one side. "That's good to know."

"Mm," the Master looked around the room, still smirking. "Very clever," he looked back at her, a dark grin playing on his face.

"I thought it was," the Doctor said innocently, still smiling.

The Master nodded, his grin was slowly slipping off of his face. He struck faster than the Doctor could see it coming. He slapped her across the face, leaving an angry red hand print. The Doctor's eyes went wide, she glared at him. She flew off the bed, screaming and punched him in the nose before he could react. He staggered backward and the Doctor struck away that mental note, saving it for later use. Sadly his nose wasn't bleeding this time, he just looked absolutely livid. Damn, going to have to try harder.

Mindless of the other people in the room, the Master grabbed the Doctor around the waist and threw her onto the bed. The Doctor let out a surprised shriek before she ended up on her back and the Master had himself positioned between her legs. He was leaning over her, glaring down at her. Surprised for a few moments, the Doctor glared right back. They were both breathing heavily. The Master quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a rough, possessive kiss. The Doctor immediately started fighting, trying to push him away or trying to get her knees up into his chest to push him off of her. However, he was firmly between her legs and she couldn't get her legs between them and he pinned her wrists down with his hands.

It bothered the Doctor, that there were still guards in the room and Clive was still in the bathroom. Did the Master have a thing for voyeurism? First Jack and Lucy, now the guards? Well, a few of the guards were trying not to look, but the others were gawking.

The Master pulled out of the kiss, lifted the Doctor slightly and shifted her up on the bed, her head on the pillow and her hair in a fiery red flurry.

"Get off of me!" the Doctor was kicking and screaming. "You asshole! Get away from me!"

"Shh, shh, shh," the Master whispered. He pulled off his tie and bound her wrists to the headboard. "Hopefully, one day I won't have to tie you up. Hush, now."

"Don't you shush me! Let go of me!" the Doctor was yelling, still trying to kick him.

The Master snickered and tore open the suit jacket that the Doctor was wearing. He whistled at the sight of the undergarments.

"Nice!" he licked his lips.

"Don't you dare!" the Doctor yelled.

The Master chuckled. He reached down and unzipped his pants. He yanked the thong to one side and thrust inside her without any preparation what-so-ever. The Doctor squeaked and her yells turned into whimpers. Whether from pain or pleasure or both, the Master didn't care. It felt too good to care. He thrust in and out faster and harder, his pace quickening more and more. He could feel his hearts and hers beating in time with the drums.

After a few minutes, the Doctor started to respond to the sensations and started moaning. Her hearts were beating faster and faster and she hated herself for it. The bed was moving so violently, it felt like it would break at any moment. She panted, almost in time with the Master's movements and she hated herself for that too.

They felt it building and building, the Master moving faster and deeper, the Doctor moving her hips to meet him and the depth of her self hate was sinking lower.

They climbed the peak together and the mountain exploded, both of them letting out a satisfied yell.

Panting heavily, the Master collapsed onto the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor learned something else today: people wear thongs for easy access.

The Doctor blinked back more tears, as the Master lay on top of her, both of them recovering from a very strong orgasm. She promised herself that when the Master left her alone again, she was going to let herself have a good, long and blubbering cry.

And she decided that she's going to punch him in the nose every chance she gets, maybe a couple of good shots to the groin.

TBC


End file.
